Episode 9712 (8th March 2019)
Plot David and Nick prepare for the grand opening of Trim Up North. The factory ceiling starts leaking. Carla perseveres with the cheap patch-up job. Anton Radkov recommends his mate Jan Lozinski to replace Seb. Geoff has Yasmeen catering to his every whim at No.6. Seb realises he's been a prat and makes up with Faye. Faye offers to help him crack Gary. Tyrone awaits Evelyn's return. He's concerned when James Woodgate drops off Cerberus and Evelyn isn't with him. David reluctantly covers up Vin Diesel the weasel when Nick reveals that Tommy Orpington and a Gazette reporter are due. Their first customer is Ryan, who demands a cut and shave for £1 as promised in the flyer, whereas it should have said £10. Andrea Abruzzi walks out when he's blamed for the typo as he printed and delivered the flyers. Tyrone learns that Evelyn was last seen arguing with the cab driver at the train station in Paris and has gone missing. He and James ring round to see if she made her own way home. David is run off his feet with customers, all expecting £1 haircuts. He and Nick honour the offer to avoid bad publicity. Geoff limps into Speed Daal where he's treated to a free meal by Yasmeen. Gary can't give Seb his job back as he's taken Jan on. Nick is too busy for a business meeting with Carla and factory client Jo Lafoe. Carla offers to bring Jo's next order in for a fraction of the normal price if she'll sign off on it now. Vicky asks Robert if he'll give Tyler another chance at the bistro. One of David's customers starts bleeding from the neck and claims that David cut him while having a wet shave. David knows he did no such thing. Tommy and the reporter arrive in the midst of the argument and the customer is photographed clutching his "wound". Carla tells Jo she's setting up a new company with half the workforce and Underworld will soon cease trading. The aggrieved customer takes a selfie and promises it'll go viral. Nick realises what's going on when he sees the man getting into Rachel Healy's car. A victorious Rachel lets him know that Andrea works for her and tweaked the flyers on her orders. Cast Regular cast *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton Guest cast *Andrea Abruzzi - Luca Malacrino *Anton Radkov - Leart Dokle *James Woodgate - Doc Butler *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Blake Deeley - Miles Higson *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Jo Lafoe - Marnie Baxter *Tommy Orpington - Matt Milburn *Naila Badal - Saira Choudhry *Rachel Healy - Verity Henry Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Office *Viaduct Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Trim Up North *Speed Daal Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: A typo could ruin Nick and David's business; Underworld has roof problems; and Vicky begs Robert for another chance. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,959,615 viewers (4th place). Category:2019 episodes